Squasamos
|ailments = Dragonblight Crystallization Stun |weaknesses = Dragon Ice |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko, adopted by Rathalosaurus }} Squasamos (スクワサモス, Sukuwasamosu) are Elder Dragons. Physiology Squasamos is a large Elder Dragon that is primarily metallic blue with plates of white-colored crystalline armor that covers its head, back, and chest. Its forehead plating has four crests and extends past its upper jaw, forming a long, curved horn. Crystalline armor also covers the lower halves of its limbs, leaving its clawed feet exposed. It has a long, thick tail that has bands made from its crystalline armor. Its wings are white in color like its armor. Abilities Squasamos constantly sheds scales from its armor and it can control the scales after they fall off its body. The scales are normally floating around its body like planets orbiting a sun. When in combat, these scales can be used to form large claws and barriers. They can also be launched as projectiles. As they rotate around Squasamos’s body, they gather energy. The faster they move, the more energy they collect. A fully charged scale appears multicolored. Ecology Information Taxonomy *Order: Elder Dragon *Suborder: Crystal Scale Dragon *Family: Squasamo Squasamos are Elder Dragons. Habitat Range Squasamos prefer to live in mountainous areas like the Ancestral Steppe, Heaven's Mount, Highland, and the Misty Peaks. Ecological Niche Squasamos mainly feeds on ore so it can produce its crystalline scales. They haven't been seen eating anything else, but it is possible they eat occasionally eat meat for protein. Biological Adaptations Most of Squasamos's body is covered in crystallized scales. These scales form armor on certain parts of its. The scales on the surface of the armor is constantly shed and replaced by new scales. Once the scales fall off, Squasamos is able to control them. The scales usually floating around its body like planets orbiting a sun. When in combat, these scales can be used to form large claws and barriers. They can also be launched as projectiles. As they rotate around Squasamos’s body, they gather energy. The faster they move, the more energy they collect. A fully charged scale appears multicolored. The glowing scales are often compared to stars, which gives Squasamos its title, Star Scale Dragon. How it controls its scales is unknown, though some theorize that it controls them with telekinesis. Behavior Not much is known about their behavior, but they seemingly spend most of their time searching for ore to eat. Carves Low Rank This monster cannot be fought in Low Rank. High Rank G Rank Attacks *'Claw Swipe': The basic claw swipe useed by other Elder Dragons such as Kushala Daora and Teostra. Squasamos will swipe at the hunter with its left or right foreleg. This attack causes a slight amount of damage. *'Turning Claw Swipe': Squasamos swipes its claws at the hunter while turning to the left or right. Causes a small amount of damage. *'Tail Whip': Squasamos looks behind it and quickly swings its tail around. This attack causes a small amount of damage. *'Scale Shot': Squasamos will shoot a cluster of scales at the target. This attack causes a moderate amount of damaged, inflicts Crystallization, and may inflict Dragonblight is the scales are charged. *'Scale Blast': Squasamos will gather several scales near its mouth and then fires the scales in the form of a large blast. This attack causes a large amount of damage, inflicts Crystallization, and may inflict Dragonblight. *'Scale Claw': Squasamos gathers several scales around its forelegs which take on the form of large talons. This is essentially an upgraded form of its claw swipes, as they deal more damage, inflict Crystallization, and can inflict Dragonblight if the scales are charged. *'Scale Lash': Several scales will gather around Squasamos's tail, making its tail appear to be made of its scales and doubles in length. This is an upgraded form of its tail whips attacks as it deals more damage, inflicts Crystallization, and can inflict Dragonblight if the scales are charged. *'Scale Barrier': Multiple scales will form a barrier around Squasamos, briefly protecting it from all attacks. Any weapons will bounce off the barrier regardless of their sharpness, and ammo from gunners will have no effect. *'Scaly Meteor': After Squasamos performs its Scale Barrier, sometimes it will fly up and then come crashing down. Causes a large amount of damage and inflicts Crystallization and Dragonblight. *'Star Explosion': Squasamos's most powerful attack. It inly uses this attack when it rage mode. The scales around Squasamos's body begin to spin very fast, eventually appearing as a ring of light around its body. After a few seconds, Squasamos will roar as the scales fire off in multiple directions around the dragon. This attack causes a huge amount of damage and causes Crystallization and Dragonblight. Etymology The name "Squasamos" is a combination of the word quasar (a celestial object that emits large amounts of energy, and has a star-like image in a telescope) and the word squamous (having scales). Notes *As the etymology implies, Squasamos is based on a quasar. A quasar consists of a black hole surrounded by an orbiting accretion disk of gas. As gas in the accretion disk falls toward the black hole, energy is released in the form of electromagnetic radiation. In this case, Squasamos's body is the black hole, and its floating scales is the accretion disk. Instead of of electromagnetic radiation, it emits the Dragon Element from its body which is then absorbed by the scales. *Squasamos uses its scales for both offense and defense. The scales often give its attacks more range and they can be used protect it from other attacks. *Its head, wings, and chest can be broken. Its tail be severed as well. *In rage mode, Squasamos huffs smoke and the scales around it will glow. *Squasamos's roar requires HG Earplugs to block. Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon Category:Large Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:MonsterHunterFlacko Category:Rathalosaurus rioreurensis Category:Dragonblight Monster Category:Crystallization Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Dragon Element Monster